


My Best- Ex Best Friend

by killercatnipbee



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killercatnipbee/pseuds/killercatnipbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I started and then never finished. It's really short and kinda not the best because I'm not very good with grammar and what-not. Whether or not I finish it would be up to you guys....So don't be afraid to let me know if you want me to. (Obviously the title will change as I continue, since I don't really give my things titles 'till I finish them or more or less know what the whole or deal is)</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Best- Ex Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started and then never finished. It's really short and kinda not the best because I'm not very good with grammar and what-not. Whether or not I finish it would be up to you guys....So don't be afraid to let me know if you want me to. (Obviously the title will change as I continue, since I don't really give my things titles 'till I finish them or more or less know what the whole or deal is)

"If our friendship meant anything to you , tell me why you wanted to hurt me so badly?!"  
        That was the last thing I said to me best- exbest friend, right before he turned around, and climbed out my bedroom window. Leaving me alone in my boxers crying tears of anger and frustration to never see him again. The next day I heard he had ran away from home, his brother came pounding at my door signing as fast as he could asking about him. I knew he was gone, but I had no clue where.  
        Years have passed since then I've had trouble with school, friends, people, not a lot has changed for me. Except for the fact that I'm being moved to another foster care. More like a frat house for the unwanted. I've been through quiet a few of them to know that I get along better with others when I keep to myself. Bouncing from foster home to foster home, I've also had to switch schools over and over. So I don't care for much of the rules. I'm always being accused of starting fights, always being the one who gets his ass beat, and all those wonderful high school wonders.  I'm normally expelled before they can find me a new foster home. After the 5th high school I would've sworn they'd give up on me. Think of me as a lost cause. I tried to just end it, but before I could the guard hounds of these foster homes caught me, and took me to the main building reporting me. I got sent to a "rehab" facility I was marked with a lot of different diagnostics, but I think it's a load of bull. Just to drug me up and make me "presentable" to the outside world. Walking down the street carrying an old duffle bag slung over my shoulder. I'd taken a cab here it wasn't that bad watching the street signs go by in a blur. I spotted the big Victorian like house seemed to have several floors, maybe around 4 or 5. For a house meant for the mental and physically disabled, it's almost everything you could find in a stereotypical movie. I walked up the walkway with my head down occasionally spotting movement from the windows from the corner of my eye. "This is great nothing to remind you more of home then a house full of strangers with different problems of their own."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like what you read feel free to let me know so i can continue it. I wanna see if ya'll like what you read, so I can supply your demand.


End file.
